Shower door assemblies for mounting over the edge of a bathtub have become very popular. They are generally relatively inexpensive, relatively simple to mount, and provide a shower enclosure which is very suitable for use over extended periods of time. The doors generally are mounted within a metal frame and have rollers either at their bottom engaged in a lower track, or suspended from an upper track. The doors are easy to use and provide an excellent and convenient enclosure which can be used over an extended period of time.
In mounting shower door enclosures over a tub in older houses it has been found that often the walls are not plumb or perfectly perpendicular. Consequently when the jambs are installed and the door edges engage the jamb, there is not always a perfect fit, since an angular space may exist because the walls are not plumb. Many means have been utilized for adjusting for bathtub walls which are not plumb, but none has been completely satisfactory.